National Security Council (Earth-616)
| Status = Active | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Washington, D.C. | OrganizationLeaders = | CurrentMembers = John Ogilvie | FormerMembers = Henry Peter Gyrich, Valerie Cooper, James Murch, Raymond Sikorski, Judge Petrie | Allies = F.B.I. | Enemies = | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Jim Shooter; George Perez | First = Avengers Vol 1 168 | Last = | HistoryText = Avengers Security Special agent Henry Peter Gyrich was sent by the National Security Council, to the Avengers Mansion to review and improve the Avengers overall security. He easily entered the complex through a giant twelve-foot hole in the wall, noting that he could just walk in unannounced and gain access to everthing in the building. An agitated Gyrich reminded them of their unique security status within the United States and their unusual tight relationship with the U.S. government. They had various special privileges, that included exemption from air-traffic regulations, connections to the U.S. security network and an A.I. security clearance. These only could be overrode or revoked by the president or him. Gyrich would later return from Washington, D.C., he entered the mansion easily again, after Hawkeye left the door open. The same Hawkeye would accidently capture him, confusing him for an intruder. Gyrich anger at the lackluster security and be bounded to a chair by Hawkeye, revoked their special privileges, the Avengers were now unable to use their aircraft or monitoring equipment, among other things. All ties with S.H.I.E.L.D. were severed aswell, including Stark's emergency communications. Gyrich with the cooperation of Stark, implemented a new rigorous security system, the team was cut down to only seven members, which function as the core group, so that Council could track them easier. Other members could only be called in emergencies, but they required special emergency clearance. The Council appointed a new group based on uniqueness of abilities, established loyalties and applicable regulations. Falcon was made part of the team, despite never been a member before, they had to give equal opportunities for minorities. If the Avengers followed these new guidelines their special privileges would be reinstated. During these days, Gyrich would figure as the governments liaison and would frequent visit the Avengers to hold them on a short leash. When Scarlet Witch took a leave of absence, Ms. Marvel replaced her. As part of the new regulations, retina and fingerprints were taken. Gyrich tried to stop the Avengers from travelling to Transia, to rescue the Maximoff twins, but Captain America called the President and override Gyrich’s authority. Scarlet Witch announced that she would extend her leave of absence, Gyrich who wanted her to return to the Avengers and follow the Council’s regulations, demanded her return. When her teammates backed her up, Gyrich was fed up with their obstinate behaviour and wanted the shut them down. Gyrich used his authority, to arrange a senate meeting, he deemed the Avengers and demanded their dissolution. However their meeting was derailed by the Grey Gargoyle. As a result of them defeating the Grey Gargoyle, the Avengers reaffirmed their importance, value and their ability to deal with major threats, who are out of the scope for the police. Subsequently, The Council control over the Avengers was loosened greatly and Gyrich departed the Avengers mansion. Following the verdict of the investigation, Gyrich primary focus would shift from the Avengers to mutants. A Hands-Off Approach Sometime later, the number of Avengers was dwindled to only four members, after the departure of Tigra and the dismissal of Hank Pym, who showed reckless behaviour in battle, suffered from mental issues and was abusive towards his ex-wife and teammate the Wasp. Following a recruitment initiative, former member Hawkeye and newcomer She-Hulk joined the team, their applications were sent to the National Security Council, Gyrich brought them to President, who signed them. Meanwhile, The F.B.I. in Miami, contacted the National Security Council in regards to the disappearance of Dr. Karl Oheimer, who temporarily restored the mind of Man-Thing. Gyrich forwarded their message to the United States Army, considering Man-Thing was created as part of Project Gladiator, an attempt by S.H.I.E.L.D. to recreate the Super-Soldier Serum. A while later, when the White House received an emergency message from Nick Fury, that he and President Ronald Reagan were taking prisoner by Plantmen at a S.H.I.E.L.D. base near Chesapeake Bay, Maryland. Gyrich sent the Avengers to rescue them and free the base. Later, Raymond Sikorski, a fellow agent of Gyrich, who at first was incredulous at the existence of superheroes and especially the Avengers, was informed about a prison break, in which a duplicate of Plantman freed the Wizard. Despite his skepticism, Sikorski was forced to call the Avengers for aid. The superhero team captured the Wizard and brought him back to prison. Project: Wideawake On orders of the President, National Security Advisor Judge Petrie arranged an assembly concerning the recently initiated Project: Wideawake. Henry Peter Gyrich, Valerie Cooper and representatives of every vital military and civilian security department, were present at a confidential meeting regarding the security threat that the increasing numbers of mutants posed. Cooper showed that mutants were a global phenomena now and was of the opinion that U.S. should take steps in order to defend itself. Gyrich disagreed with her assessment and argued that it only would prove Magneto right, that humans would destroy or enslave the mutants. Gyrich was assigned to oversee the highly classified project, its mission statement: to deal with the growing mutant threat, preserve the balance of power in the world and protect the United States. Not knowing how mutants came to be and how they gained their powers, he was first determined to find those answers. They established a facility to house and examine the mutants. Their first target were the newly formed New Mutants. Agent Ogilvie and other agents were sent to the Salem Center Mall to apprehend the teenage mutants, this included the use of Sentinels, these were provided by industrialist Sebastian Shaw of the Hellfire Club. However, with the aid of Michael Rossi, the mutants managed to evade capture and the NSC agents were arrested by the local police instead. As part of the project, they started to recruit and train agents to become "Mutant Hunters". Gyrich employed them for the first time, when he was informed of the death of a homeless person, he surmised correctly that the murderer was a mutant, he sent out two hunters without consulting the Committee on Mutants Affairs. The two hunters investigation ended at an empty hotel room. Back at their headquarters, the project having yet to produce a functional Sentinel, that could take on a mutant foe, Shaw presented a updated model that came from one of his companies. Both Cooper and Gyrich were present at this demonstration, Gyrich grew frustated with Shaw, due to the constant failures and for the lack of progress the project made. During their next presentation, one of the machines went rogue, which was caused by Kitty Pryde and Doug Ramsey, who gained access access to Shaw Industries computer system through a backdoor, in an effort to find dirt on Shaw, who besides being industrialist, was also one of the X-Men's deadliest foes. Gyrich was forced to initiate its self-destruct sequence. Gyrich vowed to find the rogue operator responsible for the disaster. Posing as the C.I.A. The National Security Council, posing as C.I.A., interrogated Nick Fury about his Cold War days. Their leader, Henry Gyrich, wanted informations about Colonel Ishii, a powerful Imperial Japan soldier who was captured and secretly killed by Crossfire. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:American Organizations Category:Government Organizations